


Supportive Sadism

by IZKitty



Category: Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZKitty/pseuds/IZKitty
Summary: Sometimes love just needs a nudge from some chaotic good.





	Supportive Sadism

**Author's Note:**

> (This is PG-13 because of the swearing, there's no sadistic sex and/or devil worship. Get your minds out of the gutter...)

A soft sigh left your lips as you raised your arms above your head, taking a much needed stretch break from the art you were working on. The screen in front of you displayed the Grump heads of Dan, Arin, Barry, and Suzy, all completed and arranged in a circle amidst a white background. For now, the other icons were still in sketch phases, while the logo in the center was just a hastily scribbled “GG”, obviously meant to be replaced with something a bit more lavish. As the head designer for new Game Grumps merchandise, you certainly owed the guys a little more than what was being displayed at the moment.

Since the main channel, and therefore the community, was on a constant uphill slope, Arin had made the executive decision of making it one person’s job to keep the online store nourished with new shirts, pins, stickers, and other various items advertising their show. And after weeks of interviews and sorting through artbook applications, he had chosen you. You’d been honored when your call was returned, Arin sounding surprisingly more enthusiastic about the new addition to the team than you had originally anticipated. After all, you were miming his work, just with a few flourishes to make it your own. So if he thought you were good, that certainly had to count for something.

“Finally listening to what I said about wringing out your wrists?” The voice behind you caused you to lean back in your chair, eyes locking with the cunning blue orbs that belonged to another artist on the team. “And when are you gonna get a brace already? You need to think about taking care of your hands, [y/n]. Trust me, you’ll thank me later.”

“I ordered one a couple of days ago, Ross. Don’t get your boxers in a bunch,” you replied with a smirk, aiming finger guns at the Aussie as he simply shrugged and returned to his own work. In all honesty, you appreciated his concerns. He seemed like a jerk on the surface, but deep down...okay, he was still a bit of a jerk, but also incredibly sweet as well. In fact, none of the Grumps were necessarily hard to work with, everyone being considerate of schedules and the general well being of each other. Ever since you had started working at the office, you’d noticed good habits following you home just about every night.

As you slid back up in front of your screen, the sound of a door slamming open nearly caused your tablet pen to slip. “Jesus, what the fuck was that?” you asked aloud as you reflexively pressed the ‘undo’ key to try drawing a line again.

The creaking sound of someone craning back in their desk chair answered you, Barry letting out a low tsk of disapproval as he peered down the hallway towards the recording room. “Sounds like Dan and Arin might have finished up those new levels Ross made...he warned them that it wouldn’t be easy…” 

“I AM GONNA FUCKING _KILL_ THAT SON OF A BITCH.” Ross cackled softly to himself at the confirmation of the editor’s hypothesis, Arin’s voice unmistakable when it was so heated. The two exasperated men entered the office area, Barry simply pointing to a sign by his desk that stated, ‘Editor At Work; Don’t Make Me Ctrl+Alt+Del You’. “Yeah, yeah...I fuckin’ know dude,” Arin huffed, waving a hand at Barry before trudging into the other room. “I just wanna go and cuddle with Suzy for a while so I can feel something again.”

As the Grump walked away, Dan simply stared ahead at his business partner, his face an odd mix of betrayal and sheer impassiveness. “Well, that’s fuckin’ fine and dandy, Ar. And what the fuck am I supposed to do to feel better? DON’T. Even try me right now,” The conflicting statements practically ran together, they were spoken so fast, Dan’s eyes filled with fire as he glared at Ross. The younger man simply smirked, sitting back down into his seat once more. His arms had been extended in a hugging gesture, but they settled across his chest instead.

“Sor- _ry_ , man. Thought you could use some comfort like Arin’s getting.” There was a brief pause as the two men held eye contact, until Ross’s bright blue gaze focused back onto you. Oh, no...you did not trust that grin he was giving you. “[y/n], you could use a break, right? How about you go cuddle with Dan?” Now it was your turn to give the sadistic Aussie a death stare. You’d told him about your feelings towards Danny in confidence. Well…it may have also been partially because he’d bugged it out of you one day after work. You were quickly starting to regret your slip of the tongue, as it seemed that he wouldn’t be satisfied until every one of his friends hated him in some small way.

Either he couldn’t see the tension that had arisen between you and Ross, or he simply didn’t care, because Dan was soon nodding frantically in agreement. “About time you’re good for something, Ross, that is a fan-fucking-tastic idea. I mean, if [y/n] is okay with it, that is.” Looking up at your tall, beaten friend as he spoke proved to be a mistake. Shit, how could you say no when he was giving you those puppy dog eyes? It was like melting into a pool of warm chocolate, the sensation wrapping around your soul, refusing to let go.

You let out a shaky sigh before smiling warmly at Danny, standing to hold your arms out much like Ross had just done. Though where his had been met with malice, yours was greeted fully. Dan’s lanky body practically fell into your embrace, and you blushed furiously before gently rubbing his back to comfort him further. The sensation caused him to let out a soft hum of approval, giving you perfect credence to flip Ross off while holding onto your friend. The shorter male just let out another quiet chuckle before returning to his work, and you couldn’t be certain, but you were almost sure he’d mouthed a secret ‘you’re welcome’ in your direction.

“U-uhm, I do have some work to do, Dan…” Your observation was met with a quiet whine, his arms tightening around your waist slightly, sending a quick zip of pleasure snaking down your spine. There went all drive to get any drawing done whatsoever. “...I guess a little bit of cuddle time couldn’t hurt, though.” At this, Danny’s eyes lit up in excitement, and before you could even begin to protest, his arms had shifted, the left cradling your back while the right took to sweeping you off of your feet, both figuratively and literally.

Not another word was spoken as Dan carried you into the sitting room, Arin and Suzy already curled up together in one of the overlarge beanbags. The taller male giggled like a delirious child hastily avoiding his bedtime as he approached the couple. “Hey, room for two more?” he joked, lifting you up slightly as if he was showing you off. 

The blush on your cheeks only deepened as Arin looked up at you with a seemingly knowing grin. Jesus, how many people had Ross told about this? “Of cooourse. Please, sit. You two clearly need some quality cuddle time,” the brunette replied smugly, drawing out his words as he tugged the identical beanbag up next to theirs. A quick jostle later, Dan plopped himself down into the cushion, with you sitting up in his lap.

 _This is happening, this is really happening!!!_ The words repeated in your head like a mantra of disbelief, your gaze fixed on Dan as he allowed his head to loll back onto the comfort of the chair. “H-heh...can’t believe these boys are keeping us from so much work, huh Suzy?” you asked awkwardly, unsure whether or not Danny wanted you to lie down with him. This question was answered silently when his large palm eased you down slowly, your cheek resting flush against his chest. It felt incredibly comforting, and you were unable to resist nuzzling against him in response. You couldn’t be sure but...was his heart rate speeding up?

“Yeah, but they really do need it. From what I hear, Ross put them through hell,” Suzy replied, snapping you back to reality as Dan’s fingers started to casually play with your hair. The movement was so natural, yet you couldn’t help but shudder approvingly at the sensation. “I’m sure you don’t mind, though...right, [y/n]?” That singsong lilt in her voice...dammit, Suzy knew too? Maybe you weren’t as secretive about your feelings as you originally thought. “And I’ll tell you for a fact that Dan doesn’t. In fact, he’s been dying to get you this close to him for a while.”

If Dan’s heartbeat was accelerating before, Suzy’s words seemed to make it skyrocket, his cheeks dusted with a light pink as he avoided eye contact with everyone. “Sh-shut up, you don’t know that…” he muttered, though the words held no malice whatsoever. It was still uncertain to you if he could even be that mean, his smile almost unshakeable even on his worst days. Unless Ross was involved, of course.

Despite it not being ill-tempered, the response still caught your attention, causing you to prop yourself up to gaze down directly at him. The new position only seemed to fluster him further, but you surprisingly kept your cool as you spoke, in spite of the viewing angle framing Dan’s hair around his face like a shining bronze halo. “Wait...you have a thing for me?”

“Have for the past six months, but thanks for noticing,” he replied, chuckling weakly at his own half-joke. Your expression remained unchanged, though in your own mind you were mentally jumping up and down in excitement. It was honestly worth thanking whatever power above that you hadn't passed out from his surprising confession.

Finally, after a long pause, you gave a small sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God...and here I thought this crush was one sided.” The smirk on your face could have given Ross’s a run for its money before you leaned down, confidence now breaking the glass ceiling as you pressed your lips gently against Dan’s. His shock from the return of affections soon melted quickly into approval, wrapping his arms around you as he pulled you in closer, deepening the kiss. After a moment, you pulled away, both you and Dan sharing a warm laugh and even warmer faces at your public display of affection.

A groan to your right caught your attention, snapping you back to reality as Arin fished around in his pocket. “God dammit...All right, babe. I owe you five bucks. I really didn’t think that plan would work, but frankly, I’m glad it did.”

“Same here,” Suzy replied, pocketing the money before holding her hand out again. “Actually, that’ll be ten, considering Ross was in on this against you.” The shock that raced into you seemed to flow into Dan like a bolt of electricity, the two of you staring at each other before back at the other couple.

“Wait...you guys seriously bet on nudging us into hooking up?” you asked incredulously, to which Suzy simply scoffed in rebuttal.

“Oh, please [y/n]. We’re pretty sure everyone in the office knew about how you two felt for each other. But you’re both so selfless and kind we knew it would take forever...unless a good friend or two led you in the right direction, with the aide of some super-difficult Mario levels.”

“So I owe Ross the opportunity to finally kiss [y/n]? Great...he’s never gonna let me live that one down,” Dan groaned, causing you to giggle while resuming nuzzling against his chest. He raised an eyebrow in your direction before casting you a smug smirk, obviously thinking that the torment would be well worth it.

The sound of a rolling chair being pushed backwards reached your ears, followed quickly by the thudding of sprinting feet against the tiled floor. “Wait...they kissed? Like for real?!” Ross exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air with a cackle of satisfaction. “I. Am. A. GOD!” 

On that day, you learned two things: Dating Dan was more possible than you could have ever imagined, and sadistic behavior could be used for good, if given the opportunity. For the time being, however, only three words formed properly in your mind upon seeing your near-insane savior’s display, the phrase mumbled lowly so only Danny could hear: “God dammit, Ross…”


End file.
